Aftermath of Adamant
by Tonks32
Summary: After the battle of Adamant, Gideon is in desperate need for his Seeker. Part of Adventures of Gideon Trevelyan series.


M-ish. Not really, I don't know. I don't really write stuff close to M-ish that often, but I figured I'd share it for the first time instead of it sitting on my computer. It's not eddited so I"m sorry if there are mistakes because there will be some.

He was so tired. Gideon used all the strength he had to drag himself up the hill to camp. The fire was already going and a few of his companions were sleeping. Oh how he wanted to do the same. Just curl up on his bed roll and sleep for a week. But he couldn't do that. There were reports that needed to be written, messages to send out, and debriefs to have. He didn't even know where to begin on his reports. The assault at Adamant had gone somewhat according to plane in stopping Erimond and his hold on the Grey Wardens. What wasn't planned was facing the Archdemon and the nice little trip to the fade. Something he was still trying to wrap his head around. Cullen had asked what happened when he and his companion returned without Shroud but he couldn't find the words. He doubted he ever would.

Once things had died down, Gideon sent half of his party including Cassandra a head stating they would meet them before night fall. The seeker hadn't been happy about it and Gideon knew he was going to get an earful about it. She hadn't been with him in the fade and wanted to delay all her questions until they were at Skyhold. Leaving Cullen and his men to deal with the rest of the mess at the fort was when Gideon set out with the rest of his party to find camp. Thankfully they left him alone on the hike, leaving him to trail behind so he was left to his own thoughts. It only took a few hours to reach the camp and it was well past nightfall. Not enough time for Gideon to sort everything out. He was just going to have to lock himself in his quarters back at Skyhold with a nice bottle of Antivan Brandy.

The scouts had set up camp just inside a nice bushy tree line to give them at least some cover. Ducking under a low branch, Gideon scanned to face around the fire. Sera was fast sleep on her bedroom as well as Blackwall and Varric. Cassandra was missing. He would have figured she would have fallen asleep waiting for him as well. Gideon glanced at one of the scouts standing guard, "Where is Cassandra?"

"The seeker said she was going to do rounds around the perimeter of camp." The scout informed.

"You know she's going to be furious with you, right?" Dorian asked laying down his staff as she sat in front of the fire. "For sending her a head."

"I know." Gideon dragged a hand through his matted hair, "I'm going to go find her."

Dorian watched the Inquisitor strip himself of his armor, "I think it might be wise for you to keep that on for when you find her."

Gideon shook his head and took off into the words while strapping his blade to his side. He came across a stream a few minutes from camp and decided to take a moment to clean up. The water was a bit chilly, but it didn't stop him from getting on his hands and knees so he could dunk his head. He had to resist the urge to strip and jump in. All he wanted to do was scrub everything away. All the death, the fighting, the demons. He wanted them all gone. Now Gideon would have to carry around the horrors and fears that he saw in the fade. The tomb stones had been chilling. All of his companion's greatest fears etched in the stone. It was obvious that everyone had them, but seeing them was another thing.

Gideon came up for air trying to shut out the nightmare's image that it put in his head. They weren't the same as the ones that he experienced when he faced the Envy demon at the Templar's fortress. They were far worse. He watched his sisters being slaughtered and raped by red Templars and apostate mages. There was nothing he could do but helpless watch while they cried out for his help. Cassandra, maker he wanted these images out of his head. The nightmare wanted him to fail and be trapped in the fade so he had pushed through telling himself that they weren't true. Yet the memories were in his head as if they were. He needed Cassandra. Needed her to help chase them away if even for a few moments.

As if the seeker heard his thoughts she appeared from the shadows of the tree. He turned to face her just in time to catch her in his arms. "Cassandra." Gideon held her tight grateful that she had ditched her armor as well so he could feel her heart beating against his.

"I thought." Cassandra closed her eyes against the tears that wanted to fall. "I thought you were gone. I blinked and you were gone. I thought…. I thought…"

"I know." He fused his mouth over his. There was no tenderness, only desperation and pure need. Gideon's hand disappeared into her hair to bring her as close as possible and it wasn't close enough. It would never be close enough.

Working her hands between them, Cassandra unlatched his cloak seeking the warmth of his flesh. She needed to feel his heart beat against hers. She was fueled by the need to brand him and be branded in return, to reassure herself that he was alive. She had come far too close to losing him today. Cassandra wasted no time fighting the strings of his trousers. She didn't care that it was freezing, or the fact she could still hear the voices from camp. All that Cassandra cared about was the ache to have him inside her. And now.

She was moving desperately against him. Gideon groaned struggling to remain upright. Take. Feel. Conquer. Let her chase away the demons.

Gideon didn't even bother to remove her pants entirely. Once one leg was free, he gripped her hips and drove himself hard and fast. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was being rough and that he should find it in himself to ease up. But he couldn't. He needed to imprint himself heart, body and soul. That way if something was to happen to him, if he would to die, then she would forever be branded as his. She would carry the knowledge that no other man would ever bring her this amount of pleasure, never love her, and want her like he could. "You're mine." He was losing control. Gideon sank his teeth into her neck adding to her already branded skin.

Yes. Yes she was. Cassandra once prided on herself belonging to no one but herself. Now she longed to be forever his, whatever frame of time that actually was.

"Tell me you're mine." Gideon huskily demanded. "Say you belong to me. Say it, Cassandra."

"I'm yours." She curled a hand around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. She roughly dragged his head back, "And you're mine, Trevelyan."

"I'm yours." He groaned though she didn't ask for his pledge.

The seeker was vaguely aware of the rough surface of the bark rubbing against her skin raw and frankly she didn't care. All that she cared about was the man driving himself desperately into her. All that mattered was this single solitary moment where nothing existed but them. No war, no thoughts of death and killing. Just them. Tomorrow they could be marching to their deaths so Cassandra memorized everything about this moment down to the desperation on his face as he buried it in the valley of her breast. They hadn't concerned themselves too much with removing clothing. It didn't stop him from nipping through the fabric drawing out a moan deep in her throat. "Maker Gideon." Cassandra grasped onto a branch above her head struggling to get air into her lungs.

"I can't." His fingers dug into her hips, "I can't wait."

Cassandra dragged his head back by fisting her hand in his hair so she could slam her mouth to his in another bruising kiss. "Don't." she whispered against his lips, "Don't wait."

Lights exploded behind his closed lids, leaving him light headed and wobbly. Panting, Gideon slipped an arm around her waist pinning her to him as he slammed his hand against the tree to keep them from falling. "Don't let go." Being wrapped in her embrace with their scent mingling was comforting. "We belong together, Cassie. It's the only way to make sense of all of the pain and suffering. You and me. And nothing will tear us apart. Not the Maker. Not Corypheus. We are meant to be together."

Cassandra had no intentions of ever letting him go. Corypheus would have to pry him out of her dead hands if he wanted him. "No more leaving me behind."

"Cassie."

"No." She drew away to look at him, "If we are to die in taking down Corypheus, I want to die fighting at your side. I can't be left behind and have to wait to be told I will never see you again."

Gideon carefully sank to the ground before his legs gave out on him. He brushed his fingers over her flushed cheek, "All right." There was no way he could talk her out of it and if in her position would want the same thing.

She could see the demons swirling in his eyes, "will you tell me?"

"Not now." He shifted so he was stretched over on his fallen cloak. "Right now I just want you."

"You have me Gideon." She softly kissed his swollen mouth, "Let me help you."

"Just don't ever stop loving me, Cassandra. You have no idea how much you calm me."

"The Maker himself couldn't stop me from loving you."


End file.
